Todo puede pasar
by Afrodita-15
Summary: nuevo años en hogwarts y nuevas aventuras les espera a nuestros amigos pero unas aventuras....amorosas


**Wenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien ,weno aquí estoy con mi primer fic de harry potter jeje,deciros que aun no tengo las parejas echas y que hay n personaje OCC y espero que no parezca una mary sue ,weno leed y ustedes me decís lo que os parece ¿ok?**

**Los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen ninguno solo los que yo he inventando jeje.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Estoy cambiando**

**Un chico rubio de mirada grisácea estaba tumbando en el sofá de su sala común, ese año no dormiría en la sala común de Slytherin, ya que al ser premio anual tendría la suya propia, pero con un pequeño inconveniente, tenía que compartirla que nada mas y nada menos que con Hermione Granger , odiaba a esa chica, por eso casi nunca estaba allí.**

**Estaba cansado de hacer los deberes y estudiar pero al menos tendría el día libre, despacio se levanto y se acomodo la ropa y con paso acelerados se dirigió hacia la sala común de slytherin .Una vez que llego allí pudo ver que la mayoría de la gente no estaba, ya que ese día había salida a Hogsmeade, se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y se sentó cansado.**

**-Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa- dice una voz femenina-¿Qué hará aquí Draco Malfoy?-**

**-Huir de la sangre-sucia-Granger- dice Draco mientras voltea a ver a la muchacha-hola Kate-**

**-¡hola Draco!-dice la muchacha abrazando a Draco-¿aun no puedes estar en la misma sala que granger?**

**Draco observo a la muchacha, el cabello castaño y lacio lo llevaba recogido en una larga cola alta, los ojos verdes enmarcados por unas gafas rectangulares tenían un brillo maléfico y tenia una media sonrisa de triunfo.**

**-¡Por favor, como quieres que respire el mismo oxigeno que ella!-dice draco mirando a su amiga-Además no la soporto-**

**-Yo no creo que sea nada de eso-dice la castaña sentándose al lado del rubio-**

**-¿Que insinúas?-dice Draco mirándola de mala manera-**

**-No me mires así-dice kate volteando la cara-y tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero-**

**-¿y como te va con el chico e Ravenclaw?-pregunta draco intentando cambiar de tema-**

**-Pues mal-dice Kate con la mirada gacha-**

**-Pero que le pasa a ese chico!- dice draco levantándose de repente -¿¡esta ciego o que!-**

**-no esta ciego ,draco-dice Kate con una sonrisa triste- solo ve la verdad y tu ya sabes que soy fea, las gafas estas me hacen ver mal, tengo poco pecho y tengo los hombros anchos-**

**.por dios Kate!-dice draco cogiendo la mano de su amiga-no eres fea, eres preciosa, tus gafas no te quedan mal, si no que te dan un toque intelectual muy sexy, tus pechos no serán grandes, pero tampoco son pequeños, son perfectos, tus hombros tienen una suavidad envidiable y ahora que no tienes ese aparato debes sonreír para que todo el mundo pueda ver cuan hermosa es tu sonrisa-**

**-gracias draco-dice la chica abrazando a su amigo-**

**Mientras en otro lugar una chica de cabello enmarañado andaba alegremente por los pasillos buscando a su novio Ron Weasley.**

**Tarareaba una canción cuando de repente sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían ron besaba apasionadamente a parvati , sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer y se acerco corriendo a la pareja, cuando ron vio a hermione con lagrimas corriendo por su mejillas se le vino el mundo encima**

**-hermione….te lo puedo explicar-dice ron intentando acercarse a la chica-**

**-No me toques Weasley-dice hermione furiosa-Aquí hemos terminado-**

**Hermione salio corriendo hacia su sala común y una vez que llego allí se tiro en el sofá a seguir llorando, no sabe cuanto tiempo lloro pero si el suficiente para que se quedara dormida en un profundo sueño.**

**Los primeros rayos de sol dieron en su cara ,lo que hizo que su tranquilo sueño acabara y empezara a despertar ,se desperezo y se fijo que estaba tapada pero no con una manta si no con una cada de slytherin ,miro alrededor suya y justo detrás de ella estaba el chico rubio de mirada gris.**

**-¿quieres hablar?-murmuro el chico lo suficiente alto como para que solo la chica lo oyera-**

**Ella solamente negó con la cabeza, él cogio su capa y se marcho de la sala dejando sola a la chica.**

**-definitivamente juntarme con kate me esta afectando-dice draco muy bajo-**

**No sabia porque pero esa chica le estaba cambiando, eran amigos de hace poco a pesar de estar en el mismo curso y en su misma casa, quizás ella es su única amiga junto con Blaise, pero con ella era distinto, podía contarle cualquier cosa que lo escucharía con atención y no se reiría, una vez fueron novios durante unos meses pero se dieron cuenta que como amigos estaban mejor…**

**-¿en que piensas?-dice kate poniéndose frente al chico sorprendiendo a este-¿o en quien?-**

**-¿desde cuando estas ahí?-dice draco tocándose el pecho-**

**-contesta a mi pregunta-dice kate sonriendo-**

**-pues estaba pensando una forma de hacerte sufrir-dice draco poniendo cara de malvado-**

**-no te creo-dice la muchacha pegándole un pequeño puñetazo-**

**-¿no me crees?-dice draco poniendo una cara divertida-pues ya la encontré-**

**Y draco empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que eran una pareja de enamorados…**

**Hermione estaba en su sala común aun recostada en el sofá, estaba sorprendida por el gesto que había tenido malfoy ,pero seguía pensando en Ron, quizás ya todo el mundo sabría que era un cornuda y eso le dolía, poco a poco se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha, diez minutos después salía de allí con el pelo mojado, respiro hondo y salio de la sala común.**

**Draco charlaba animadamente con Kate hasta que pansy les interrumpio.**

**-habéis oído lo de weasley y granger?-**

**-¿Qué les ha pasado?-pregunto Kate intrigada-**

**-Pues Weasley le puso los cuernos a Granger con Patil-dice Pansy emocionada-**

**-Pobre chica.-dice Kate mirando a Draco.¿no crees?**

**-ella se lo ha buscado por salir con el pobretón-dice draco mirando desafiante a la chica-¿no?**

**-bueno si-dice Kate mirando hacia la puerta-ahí esta-**

**-yo no la veo muy apenada-dice draco observándola-**

**-Claro que no, las mujeres no nos mostramos débiles ante los hombres-dice Kate con el ceño fruncido-las chicas tenemos dignidad ¡por dios!-**

**-jajá jajá-ríe draco escupiendo el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo-todo los chicos sabemos que las chicas vais llorando en cuanto os pasa algo-**

**-¿QUE INSINUAS MALFOY?-grita kate ante la sorpresa de draco-LAS MUJERES NO SOMOS COMO MUÑECAS QUE SOLO SIRVEN PARA JUGAR, TENEMOS SENTIMIENTOS, SOMOS DE CARNE Y HUESO Y SI TU NO LO QUIERES VER PEOR PARA TI, ADIOS MALFOY-**

**-¡kate!-dice draco corriendo tras su amiga-**

**Todo el comedor observaba la escena hasta que ambos chicos salieron de allí**

**-hermione, hermione-**

**-¿eh? Ah, perdona Harry, estaba pensando-se disculpa la chica-**

**-no importa, oye siento mucho lo de Ron, nunca pensé que pudiera hacer eso-dice cogiendole la mano a su mejor amiga-**

**-no importa, ya estoy mejor-dice hermione sonriendo-¿Qué nos toca ahora?**

**-umm…pociones con slytherin-dice Harry con el ceño fruncido-¿Cómo es posible que todos los años nos toque pociones con slytherin?-**

**-no se harry, no se-dice hermione muy bajo-¿vamos?-**

**-si-dice harry cogiendo su mochila-**

**Cuando salieron vieron a kate pegarle una cachetada a draco y salir corriendo rumbo a las mazmorras y draco colocando su mano en la zona donde le había dado, echo una mirada fulminante a hermione y harry y se marcho tras la chica…**

**Continuara…..**

**Weno! Que les parecio?espero que no haya sido demasiado largo ni demasido corto y me gustaria que me dijerais que pensais de Kate y que parejas os Austria que hubiera aquí os pongo los personajes principales…**

**Blaise Zambini**

**Draco Mafoy**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Harry Potter**

**Hermione Granger**

**Kate Angels**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Ron Weasley**

**Ustedes deciden cuales seran las parejas,dejen reviewsss plissssss**

**Besos **

**Afrodita-15**


End file.
